The Bladed Snowflake
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: Taken from the Junkyard at three months old to NYC, all the way across the ocean, everyone's favorite white cat Victoria is raised alongside the ninja turtles, making her way towards being something no one ever dreamed of her being; a Kunoichi...
1. The Missing Kitten

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T CATS OR TMNT! I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM EITHER, ONLY MY OC'S! THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!**_

 **Also, credit for the idea goes to WolfHuntressOfTheNight.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: The Missing Kitten…  
** _Time: 10:08 p.m.  
Date: March 12th, 2002.  
Location: New York City._

 _POV: Master Splinter..._

Let's just say that I was lucky it wasn't too loud out that night, otherwise I would have missed her.

It was very late on the night of March 12th, 2002, yet another night that would change my life forever. I was scrounging for food, for me, and my four, wild, five-year-old sons.

Why was I scrounging for food may you ask? Well, that's a long story.

You see my name is Hamato Yoshi, I was born in Japan. I lived there with my parents, and younger adoptive brother, Oroku Saki. Me and Saki were very close. That is, until something drove us apart. It was the love of a woman.

Her name was Tang Shen. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and apparently Saki felt the same way, because that led to a rivalry. The rivalry grew when Shen chose me over him. The final straw was when he found out about his true family, The deadly Foot Clan, our biggest rivals. And he was their heir.

Meanwhile, Tang Shen and I were married, and we had a lovely daughter named Miwa. We couldn't have been happier.

That is, until Saki struck for the final time. In the dead of night, he came to kill me, and take Shen and Miwa all for himself. Instead, it backfired horribly, for both of us. Tang Shen was caught in the battle, and dead before dawn. Little one-year-old Miwa had vanished in the flames as well.

Filled with grief, I decided to come to New York City, to start a new life, away from my brutal past. A few days after I got there, I decided to purchase four baby turtles from a nearby pet shop. On my way home, I was attacked by some strange men, with a canister of glowing green ooze. When the ooze touched me and the baby turtles, it changed us all.

Now, I am a humanoid rat, a rat having been the last thing I touched before the mutation (I had accidentally stepped on one in the alleyway where the ooze was), and the turtles, with me being the last thing they touched, became humanoid turtles.

Knowing that they would never be accepted into the world, I decided that I would raise them in secret, training them in the ways of ninjutsu, keeping them down in our new home (the sewers), until the time was right.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. My sons. My four, amazing sons. Even though Shen and Miwa were gone, with them, my family was complete…

Or so I _thought_.

That night, I had been coming home when I heard it. Normally, my ears would pick up a lot of different sounds down in the sewers, but this one got my attention…

" _Mew…"_

It sounded like a cat, but it sounded human at the same time. Interested, I decided to investigate further.

" _ **Mew?..."**_

Okay, now it sounded really close. I came to a row of tunnels, trying to locate the sound. ' _What if it's hurt?'_ I asked in my head, worried. ' _Or, it could be something dangerous. If it is, I'd better lead it away from the direction of the lair.'_

Suddenly, the noise started again, but this time, it was so loud I jumped. " _ **MEOWL!"**_ I raced in the direction of it, locating the correct tunnel, and bounded in. All there was, was puddles of disgusting sewer water (I didn't even go near those) and piles of trash. But...wait...one of them was moving!

I went over and knelt down beside it, nervous. " _Okay"_ I thought. " _It's now or never…"_ And with that, I moved away the junk. When I saw what exactly was underneath, I gasped.

It was a small, baby, humanoid cat. She had bright white fur (somewhat dirty at that point), and sparkling blue, tear filled eyes. She was so small, couldn't have been more than a few months old. She was crying and kicking in the pink blanket she was wrapped in. And next to her, was a folded up note. When I opened it, this was what it said inside:

 _March 11, 2002._  
 _To Whom it May Concern,_

 _I don't know much about this kitten (and don't really care), but here are some things you should know:_

 _1\. She is three months old._

 _2\. Her birthday is December 8, 2001._

 _3\. Her name is Victoria._

 _Good luck,  
_ _-Macavity._

I didn't know who this Macavity person was, or why he had abandoned this child, but that didn't matter, because I knew that I had to do something. The infant was now sneezing and crying harder. I quickly put a my hand on her forehead, realizing that she must have been sick. It was burning up. I looked back at the date on the note:

 _March 11, 2002._

' _March 11?!'_

This poor baby girl had been left here for an entire day in the cold and dark, alone! She now began to cough, and was sobbing. ' _Come on Yoshi, you have to do something!'_ I thought.

So I did.

I gathered the baby girl in my arms and ran as fast as I could to the lair.

I stayed up the entire night, making sure the little one was okay. She cried a bit, but other than that, everything was okay. She was very small, and sick. To think that someone would abandon her. How had she gotten to the sewers in the first place? Had she been a normal cat before her mutation? Or had she been a normal human baby girl? Who and where was her real family? So many questions, and none could be answered at the time.

Somewhere around 3:00 a.m., I realized that she had nowhere to go. If she went out on her own at this age, she could hurt herself. Or something could hurt her. But my real fear was if someone discovered her. If that happened, she couldn't do anything about it. Her life would be utterly ruined.

Just then, I had a thought. ' _What if she stayed here?'_

 _Time: 3:29 a.m.  
Date: March 13th, 2002.  
Location: London.  
POV: Demeter…  
_"Aunt Demeter, are you okay?" asked my nephew Alonzo.

I smiled down at him. He was always concerned if someone in his family was worried about something. I was at my sister's home, sitting with her two sons, Alonzo, his baby brother Mistoffelees, and their friend Cassandra.

"Yes Alonzo, I'm okay. I'm just worried for Victoria." I said. "Demeter, is Victoria ever coming back?" asked Cassandra. Now this was the dreaded question everyone had been dwelling on. It had been exactly 72 hours since my brother-in-law, Macavity (the most feared villain in all of London for cats) attacked us and stole Victoria. Her parents have been going out of their minds with worry, but my husband Munkustrap was not stopping his search just yet.

I might have just spoken too soon when he came in with his brother, my sister's husband. She went up to him and asked what happened.

Munkustrap's face looked pained. "Still no sign of her."

"Munk, this can't go on forever. If we don't find her…" I started, but couldn't continue. "No Demeter." said Munk. "It's my job to locate her, no matter how long. Because that's what a protector does. And I'm this tribes protector so it's my job to do it."

I nodded. "Okay. Don't worry, we will find her eventually, and when we do, it will be awesome."

"Besides," said Munkustrap brother, Tugger, "you two have got something to keep you busy, so be prepared."

"Shut up, Tugger! Dem didn't tell him yet!" shouted my sister, Bombalurina. Munk looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Bomba and I started to giggle. Oh, I had a secret alright!

I just, wanted to wait for the right moment to tell him, but, I guess now's a good time…

"Munk, you're going to be a father!"

 _Time: 8: 42 a.m.  
Date: March 13th, 2002.  
Location: New York City.  
POV: Master Splinter…  
_"Boys, what have I said told you about sneaking into each other's rooms early in the morning?" I asked, amused.

My four sons we're sitting on the bed in Michelangelo's room. I had been up getting ready for the surprise when my ears detected that they were up, and all four of them snuck into one of their rooms to talk (or whisper by the look of it). They had looks of surprise on their faces from being caught.

"It wasn't my fault, Daddy!" said Leonardo. "It was Donnie's idea!" Donatello quickly slapped his hands over Leonardo's mouth. "Daddy, Leo's not telling the truth, it was-"

I held up my hand and cut him off. "It's okay, none of you will be punished. Now, I want all four of you to come into the dojo with me. I have a surprise for you." Michelangelo's face lit up. "Did our mutation day come early?!" he asked. His older brother's faces lit up as well.

"No, but this is even more surprising! Come on!" I said, taking Donatello and Michelangelo's hands and running to the dojo with them, Leonardo and Raphael following quickly. "Oaky, so what's going on?" asked Raphael. Raphael got angry when Leonardo started going ahead of him. As he fell behind, he growled, gritted his teeth, and ran faster than ever to keep up with his older brother (by ten minutes).

"Okay. I want you all to close your eyes." I said when we got there. "Why?" asked Donatello.

Secretly, I was most excited for Donatello to see this, because he's been wanting this for a very long time now. He's only ever told me because he was scared that his brothers were going to tease him for it, and they already teased him enough for a bunch of different things.

"You'll see, Donatello. Let's just say that you're going to be most excited about this." I said. His brothers looked confused, but Donatello suddenly looked a little surprised. "Me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Now, close your eyes." All four of them shut their eyes tight. Leonardo put his little hands on Michelangelo's face so he couldn't cheat and open his eyes.

I turned around and went into my room. The baby girl meowed when I came in to get her. I gently lifted her up and held a finger to my lips to keep her quiet. She giggled as if understanding me. I went quietly back out to the dojo and placed her down on the floor. The boys still had their eyes closed.

"Okay my sons, on the count of three, you can open your eyes. One...two….. _ **three!**_ Open!" I said. The boys gasped when they saw the baby girl.

"Boys, meet your new baby sister Victoria." I said proudly. Victoria laughed with delight when she saw her new brothers.

None of them moved for a minute. They all just stood there, gaping at Victoria. Then, Donatello squealed with joy, ran over to me, and hugged my legs. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU KNEW I WANTED A BABY SISTER, YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW!"

He went over to Victoria and sat on the floor in front of her. She was absolutely _**tiny**_ compared to him, and he was very small. "Hi, Victoria," he said, gently patting her head. I smiled with pride. He was being very careful with her, just like a big sibling should be.

"My name is Donatello, but you can call me Donnie when you're older. I'm so happy you're here, because I've always wanted a baby sister. Someday, we're going to be best friends, no matter what. I promise…"

 _Time: 4:11 p.m.  
Location: London.  
Date: September 28th, 2012.  
POV: Demeter…  
_"Mommy! Something's happening to Misto and Tanto!" screamed Electra.

My heart leapt, suddenly panicked. Nothing bad had happened with Misto's magic for over a year now, but we're all on alert after what happened last time...best not tell you about that right now. My sister Bombalurina and I stood and ran to where my older daughter Electra led us to. My nephew Misto and Electra's friend Tantomile were lying on the ground unconscious. Tantomile's older twin brother Coricopat was kneeling at their sides, feeling their pulses. By now, a crowd had gathered. The looked very curious about what was going on.

Bomba began to freak out. "Tugger! Get over here NOW!" she screamed, then also kneeled down to aid her younger son (Misto, in case you forgot). "I don't get it at all!" shouted Cori, also very worried. "They were both fine just _seconds_ ago...but…" Tugger, my brother-in-law ran up to help Misto. Electra was in tears, scared for her cousin and friend.

"Mommy, are they going to be okay?" she asked me. I hugged her. "Yes, Electra, they'll both be okay. Now, why don't you get your mind off all this and go play with your sister?" I said. She nodded, her eyes still glistening with a few tears. "Okay." she said quietly, then ran off to find her younger sister (my younger daughter), Sillabub.

Suddenly, Misto woke up and gasped. Tantomile also sat up. The were both holding their heads and moaning. "Misto! What happened?!" asked Tugger, helping his younger son stand up. "I don't know. It was like Tanto and I just...I don't even know…" Misto trailed off.

"What's going on?!" we heard Munkustrap shout. Everyone parted to let him through. He walked slowly to the center of the crowd. "Is everyone okay? What happened?" he asked, concerned that someone was harmed.

"Magic incident." said Bomba. "Misto and Tanto were involved this time." Misto suddenly run over to Munk and shouted "Tanto's psychic powers temporarily combined with my magic! I saw some sort of vision! It had to do with VICTORIA!"

' _Oh my goodness!'_ I thought quickly. ' _Victoria?!'_ Suddenly, my friends, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks rushed forward and started bombarding Misto with questions. Munk shooed them away and said "Calm down you two, it's okay." They nodded, looking frantic.

Jenny and Skimble were Victoria's parents. They have never stopped looking for their daughter, no matter what, even when their youngest child was born two years later; Jemima. Jemima knew that she had a missing sister, but never mentioned her. But we all knew she desperately wanted to meet her. She was very quiet, and when I say quiet, I _**mean**_ quiet. I don't even think the other kittens have her her voice. For the nine years of her life so far, she barely spoken, and it's because of Victoria.

Jenny wanted her, Skimble wanted her, Mungojerrie (Victoria's big brother) wanted her, Rumpleteazer (Mungojerrie's twin sister) wanted her, Jemima wanted her. All anyone wanted was to have their missing member back, after ten years now.

And now, we may have just found her.

"She's across the ocean...in America!" Misto exclaimed. We gasped. America? That was so far away! "She in some place called New York City;" he continued. "For the last ten years, she's been raised by a family of...mutants? That's what they call themselves. Their half human, half animal. Kind of like us, but with different animals. There's a mutant rat that seems to be her adoptive father, and she has four adoptive brothers, all about fourteen or fifteen. They trained her to be...a ninja?"

"You mean like the guys with black masks and really cool fighting moves? Like in the comic books I read?" asked one of the kittens, Pouncival. He was good friend with Electra.

"Yes." said Misto. Suddenly, everyone jumped when a small voice spoke up.

"Munkustrap, will we go get her?!" It was Jemima.

The other kittens stared in awe. I even heard a few of them whispering things like " _Did you_ _hear that?"_ and " _I didn't even think she could ever talk!"_

Munkustrap nodded. "Of course, Jemima. We'll bring her back here if it's the last thing I do."

"Daddy, how are we going to get her?" asked Sillabub. Munk smiled at our younger daughter. "I think I might need to think that out. But I do know that I'll need a few of you to go with me." Coricopat and Tantomile raised their paws. "Okay, I have help. That's good," said Munk "But I still need to know how we're going to get there…"

Misto's paw shot into the air and began waving it through the air. "I can do it! I can fly you there! I've been practicing!" Everyone looked at him. "Okay, how did I not know about this?" asked Tugger sternly.

"Well, it's the best we've got, so let's try it." said Munk. Misto took Munk's right paw. Then he took Coricopat's left. Cori was hanging onto Tantomile. As Misto closed his eyes, he suddenly lifted off the ground! Everyone gasped again as Munk and the twins followed. Soon, they were high in the air.

Munk smiled down at us. "We'll be back with Victoria! I promise!" As we all waved goodbye, they sped off into the distance.

"Mommy, are they going to be okay?" asked Electra.

"Yes dear, they're going to be okay." I said.

"Are they really bringing back my sister?" small, innocent Jemima asked in her soft, tiny voice that made everyone jump again. __

"Yes." I answered again. ' _I hope…..'_

 **A/N.  
Now, most people would think it would be absolutely insane to mix these two together, if you've seen them both, but if you look at it a certain way (there's only one way believe it or not), it actually works! So, I hope you like it. This was a bit rushed, but fun to write. So enjoy The Bladed Snowflake, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned!;)**


	2. The Hidden Warriors

**A/N.  
Hi everyone! So, I just wanted to let everyone know, that after this, I'll do more detailed locations, like Kraang base, New York City, or Gershwin Theater, New York City (I'll explain about that later). Now, let's get on with the story! After you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: The Hidden Warriors.  
** _Time: 5:44 p.m.  
Location: New York City Sewers.  
Date: September 29th, 2012.  
POV: Donnie…  
_"Alright Donnie, put down the staff, and no one gets hurt." said my older brother Raph. __

I got into a fighting position, sensing the trick. "Um, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me." I pointed out. "But this time, I have a secret weapon." Raph smirked. "Yeah, right. As if _Princess_ is strong enough to beat me."

Suddenly, a small white figure shot out of the shadows and tackled him. "How many times have I told you not to call me _Princess_?!" my little ten-year-old sister and best friend Victoria shouted at him. She flipped backwards and pulled out her kamas. With that, we started to spar, me and Vicky vs. Raph. On regular terms, I could never even dream of beating Raph on my own, but teamed up with Vicky (which is most of the time), I could actually stand a chance given her cat reflexes.

One thing to know about us, is that we're not normal. None of us are! I just so happen to be a mutant turtle (more about that later). And Vicky's a mutant cat. She was found almost eleven years ago by our father, Master Splinter, when I was just five years old. I had promised her the day I met her that someday, we would be best friends. And true to my word, we've been best friends ever since. She spends almost all her time hanging out in my lab (again, more about that later), and we're basically the closest out of the five of us, though we're also close to Mikey. Besides Vicky and Raph, I have two other siblings, Leo (older) and Mikey (younger). We're all very close to each other. Vicky's the youngest, and I'm in the middle.

Unfortunately, Raph was in a mood and great form today, and not long after the sparring begins, he beat us. We went to sit down on the other side of the room. "You did awesome! Oh, and Happy Mutation Day!" she told me happily. "Thanks, Vicky." I answered. Vicky blushed and began to twirl the end of her braided rose pink mask in her fingers. Her cat fur was spotless white, like fresh snow, and her eyes were a sparkling sky blue. At the end of her fingers were tiny claws, inside her mouth were miniature, almost invisible cat fangs, and her white tail swept back and forth across the floor. She had two large, artificial cherry blossoms behind her ears, and one at the end of her braid/mask. She also had pink cloth wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and a pink belt to hold her twin kamas. Around her neck, was the pink choker necklace with small diamonds that she wears every day. It looked more like a collar than a necklace, but we went with necklace.

She came to us wearing that necklace. She liked to imagine that it's a gift from her real parents, and that it was like having them with her always. No one knows where Vicky came from. Maybe she was a real baby girl mutated into a cat mutant. Or maybe she was a kitten, mutated with human DNA. Would we ever know? Well, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see…

 _Time: 7: 09 p.m.  
Location: New York City Sewers.  
Date: September 29th, 2012.  
POV: Victoria…  
_"Happy Mutation Day!" Mikey cried out.

"Happy Mutation Day!" we all yelled after him. It wasn't my mutation day, but I yelled it with my brothers. Our father, Master Splinter beamed at us. He was a mutant rat. "Yes. Fifteen years ago today, we became the most unlikeliest of families."

"Tell us the story Master Splinter!" said Mikey. I nodded. "Please?" Sensei smiled. "Very well." He began to tell the story of how our family came to be, going through every detail about how my brothers were mutated, their turtle DNA fusing with Splinter's human DNA, which wouldn't last long when he became a rat mutant. I was waiting for my favorite part of the tale, and when Sensei got to that part, I leaned in closer.

"Then, five years after our mutations, our family grew. One night, I had noticed we were running low on food. While you boys were sleeping, I had gone out in search for more food, as I had done many times for those past five years. Only this time, it would be another that would change our lives and family for the better. On my way home, I heard crying, but this crying sounded different, unlike a normal cry. This sounded...feline like. By now, I knew it was an infant, so I went looking for them. And not long after, I found you, Victoria."

I beamed with joy. Donnie put his hand on my shoulder.

"That night, I took you home. You were so small, I had feared you wouldn't make it. It had been cold that night, and you had gotten sick. But, a miracle had gone to work overnight, and you survived. The next morning, I introduced you to your brothers."

"And best friend." Donnie said to me. I hugged him with pride. I was proud to have him as a brother.

"That was the beginning of our lives together." Sensei finished the story.

Leo cleared his throat. I could tell throughout the day that he had something on his mind. "So, Sensei, now that we're fifteen…" He quickly glanced at me. "Vicky's not fifteen, but this counts for her too...do you think were finally old enough to go to the surface?"

My eyes bugged out. The surface? I had always dreamed of going there! I mean, it's where we were all born after all. But...I was suddenly nervous at the same time. If I went to the surface...would I find my family?

Suddenly, I heard my brothers holler with excitement. Whenever they do that, it means one thing. They succeeded in convincing Sensei.

Tonight, we are going to the surface.

Tonight, our lives will change for ever.

Tonight, I might just find out who I am.

 _Time: 9: 46 p.m.  
Location: Flying Over New York City.  
Date: September 29th, 2012,  
POV: Munkustrap…  
_"Cori! If you don't stop kicking me this instant, I will-"

"Okay! Break it up you two!" I shouted at the twins. My gosh, I don't even know why I let them come.

We had been flying for a long time now. A few hours after our takeoff, it had grown very dark. We found a boat while flying, landed on it, slept there without getting caught, and took to the skies again at dawn. Now it was dark again, but I could tell we were close to the city because of, well...the way the air smelled.

We had changed flying positions. Not long after we took off, it was clear we had a problem, because Misto began shouting that we were too heavy and our combined weight was hurting his arms. So now, I was riding on my nephew's back. I had asked him earlier if that was such a good idea, because I was a full grown Jellicle, and he was tiny, and only twelve in cat years. But he had told me he would just use a little extra magic to support me. Coricopat and Tantomile were holding onto his hands, but now that I think about it, that was a bad choice of arrangement. Cori and Tanto didn't really get along very well, so we had to deal with that the last leg of the flight. And since the last leg of the flight is right now, well...this was going on for a little while now. I think Tanto insulted Cori in her head, he read her mind, and they began to fight.

One thing that is vital to know about Cori and Tanto, they're known at home for being 'The Psychic Twins.' They had spent the first seven years of their life alone in an alleyway in London, staying out of sight. I had found them when they were seven, and invited them to live with our Jellicle tribe. They agreed, and soon they had moved in. What had really shocked me was how mature they were at their age. It wasn't long until we discovered their psychic abilities. Tanto (younger twin by eight minutes) could see a bit of the future, and Cori could read minds. And under a full moon, they could share their powers, but that was very rare. They were now thirteen, and we still don't know why exactly they have these powers, but we do have a few clues. They claimed that their mother was different than other Jellicles, but they don't remember her. All they know is that she's still in London, somewhere, searching for them and their missing sister (whose identity remains unknown to this day). So if she had anything to do with this, we would just have to wait and see.

Suddenly, Misto shouted "I see it! The city!" I looked ahead, squinting to see, and sure enough, we were here. Tall skyscrapers loomed in the distance, and the light was amazing. I wished Demeter was here to see this, and Electra, and Sillabub. They would love this. I missed my wife and daughters terribly, but I knew I was going to see them again in a little less than a day if this went well.

"Let's land on a rooftop." I said. Misto nodded and started to descend. Not long after, we made a swift landing.

The second we landed...Cori ran over to the side of the building and threw up.

"Are you kidding me?!" Tanto shouted angrily. I shushed her. "We can't be seen, remember?" She nodded. "Right." Cori walked back over, his face looking green. "Sorry." he apologized. "It's fine." I said. "But now that we're here, we should start looking for Victoria. Misto, are you sure that this was near the place you saw?"

My nephew was sweeping his gaze out over NYC. "I'm not sure, but I do sense the presence of another Jellicle."

"Or you're just sensing us." Cori said sarcastically. Tanto stomped on his tail. I covered Cori's mouth to muffle his shout. He glared at his sister. "Okay, once you two are done sending death glares at each other, Cori, look into a bunch of minds close by and find Victoria." I said.

Cori then walked over to the side of the building where Misto was, and closed his eyes. When they opened, the whites were a gleaming silver against his two different colored eyes. The twins both had two different colored eyes. Tanto's left and Cori's right eyes were emerald green, while Cori's left and Tanto's right eyes were a misty blue. When the white of their eyes were silver, you knew that their psychic powers were in action.

We waited a minute or two, then the whites went back to normal. "I found her! She's close! But… wait...oh no!" he said. "What? What do you sense?" asked Tantomile.

Cori looked at us with panic and said one word.

"Trouble."

 _Time: 10: 04 p.m.  
Location: New York City Rooftops.  
Date: September 29th, 2012.  
POV: Victoria…  
_"Vicky? You okay?" asked Donnie.

We were topside now, and needless to say that tonight was the best night ever. I wondered why Sensei never let us up here before! This was incredible! We had been exploring for about an three hours now, and it was getting late. The stars above looked absolutely beautiful, and the moon even more. I gazed up at it in wonder.

"This is wonderful. Beyond compare." I answered. Donnie came to stand next to me. "I know, sis. I know." Then, he glanced down at the street and gasped. "Guys, look at that!" he said as Leo, Raph and Mikey came over. We all looked down to the street.

Walking down the street was a man with red hair and skittish blue eyes. Walking next to him was a fourteen year old girl who looked like his daughter. She had the same red hair, and the same blue eyes, but hers were mistier, and more wandering and day-dreaming. Donnie was staring at her like she was an angel.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." he muttered, unable to look away.

' _Oh dear.'_ I thought. ' _Donnie's first crush. I wonder what Sensei's gonna think about this one.'_

Suddenly, a van pulled up onto the curb and the doors opened. Four identical men in business suits jumped out of the back and passenger's seats, and a fifth man with a white shirt and greasy black hair climbed from the driver's seat. The teenage girl hugged her father's arm, looking frightened. Her father got ready to defend his daughter. But I guess he couldn't, because seconds later, he had been knocked unconscious by the driver. His daughter screamed in shock and terror at the sight.

Donnie gasped at the same time. "We've gotta save them!"

Leo began to shake his head, but I interjected. "Donnie's right! These people are being kidnapped!"

A few seconds later, Donnie had lept from the roof top into battle, the rest of our brothers following. I was going to jump, but just then, I heard a voice.

"There she is! _**VICTORIA!**_ "

I stopped dead in my tracks, my heart pounding in my chest. The voice behind me _knew my name!_ He couldn't have known...unless…

Panting, I turned around, ready to face what was behind me. And it was exactly what I didn't expect. I gasped in utter shock, stuttering and unable to move. Time seemed to freeze for what felt like hours captured and locked in seconds, the black and starry night around me blurring and disorienting as four figures came into focus.

And those four figures, were all like me.

Mutant cats.

 _Time: 10:06 p.m.  
Location: New York City Rooftops.  
Date: September 29th.  
POV: Munkustrap..._  
Victoria looked almost frightened.

I could barely believe my own eyes either. Here she was, ten-year-old Victoria whom we had all thought long gone, alive.

Suddenly, one of the strange turtle/humans jumped onto the roof. "Vicky, what wrong?!" he asked in urgency. That's when he noticed me. He yelped and stumbled back. "Vi-Vi-Vicky?!" he asked again. I decided to step forwards.

"Victoria, it's okay." I said. "We're not going to hurt you." I held out my paw to her. She stared at it for a few seconds, and the looked at her own trembling paw, as if comparing them. Finally, she spoke in a clear, soft, gentle voice.

"You're like me." she said.

"I know." I answered, smiling. I knelt down to her height. " My name is Munkustrap. I've spent the last ten years looking for you."

Victoria was speechless. All she did was open and close her mouth in shock. Then, when she was about to speak again, we heard a shout from behind us. "Uncle Munkustrap! Look!" It was Misto. The twelve year old Jellicle sounded terrified beyond belief. We all turned, and our eyes bugged out at the sight. Two identical men had snuck onto the roof and were dragging Tantomile away! "NO!" Cori shouted. He ran forwards, seized Tanto's ankles and began pulling on them. "You can't have my sister!"

Victoria and the turtle mutant ran over and began to fight off the men. Misto, Cori, and I followed their example, but the men overpowered us in seconds. Their bones were like rock, and we could barely lay a scratch on them!

Suddenly, I felt a hard smack on the back of my head.

Then everything went black.

When I woke up again, I was in a strange room. There were a lot of bright lights, and there was also a tree growing in the middle of it. I could feel a blanket on top of me, and a bandage wrapped around my forehead. When I tried to sit up, I felt a three fingered hand gently push me down again. "Easy, easy. That was quite a hit you took back there." I looked up, and saw that it was the turtle mutant from before. He was tall, and wore a purple mask over his maroon colored eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

I began to sit up again. "Where's my nephew and the twins?!" I asked, worried.

He pushed me down again. "It's okay! They're safe." He then turned to the door and motioned for someone to come in. Misto ran in and hugged me. "Uncle Munkustrap, you're okay!" he shouted in his tiny squeaky voice. Cori walked in after him, then suddenly ran over, grabbed the turtle mutant, and held him against the wall. The turtle cried out in alarm. "Who were those men?! Where did they take my sister?! TELL ME!" shouted Cori. Three other turtles ran in and tried to pull Cori off of him. Misto joined them. "Stop it, stop it!" he shouted, trying to jump to their height and pull Cori away. Eventually, two of the turtles (one wearing a orange mask and one wearing a red mask) pulled Coricopat away.

"Woah! Chill out, cat man!" shouted the one with the orange mask. "We're helping you!" Suddenly, the mutant rat that Misto mentioned came in. Everyone stopped moving, then the turtles let go of Cori. "It is alright, young one. We will do everything in our power to help your sister and bring her back safely."

Bring her back? That didn't sound good. With a nasty feeling creeping into my gut, I sat up a third time. "Where is Tantomile?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me. Then, the remaining turtle, this one with a blue mask, walked over and knelt down to where I was lying on the floor. "Um, mister, Tantomile, or, whatever her name was, I forgot, was taken by the men we encountered tonight. And we don't know where they took her."

With a groan, I hung my head and put my face in me paws. How could I let this happen? We hadn't been there for thirty minutes, and one of us was already kidnapped! Misto saw me upset and hugged me again. "Don't worry, Uncle Munkustrap. We'll find Tanto and get her again if it's the last thing I do, because she's my friend, and you don't leave friends behind! You taught me that as a baby, remember?"

Oh, Misto. My nephew could pretty much brighten anyone's day just by being near them. He had been abandoned in the junkyard as a tiny, weeks old kitten, along with his brother Alonzo. When I found them and brought them to our home, my brother Tugger and his wife Bombalurina just about fell in love with them. Not long after, Alonzo and Misto were adopted by them, and everyone else in the tribe already loved them with all of their hearts.

Misto is a black and white tuxedo cat, which means he is almost entirely black, except his face, chest, three of his paws (minus his front left), and the tip of his tail are white. His eyes are a cheerful copper brown and he has one of the brightest smiles I know. He gave off a sort of warm feeling when around others, which explained why everyone was beaming at his words.

Just then, the turtle in blue announced the they were leaving to look for Tanto. "I'm coming too!" said Cori. I obviously knew that I couldn't go, because of my injury, and I could see that Misto wanted to stay as well. I sat up once again (really, how many times? I can't even count how many times I've said that). "Can Victoria stay too?" I asked. The other turtles look uncertain, but then the turtle in purple came forwards. "Yes, and I'll stay behind too." He turned to his brothers. "If you guys need us, contact us immediately, and we'll be there, okay?" His brothers nodded, then ran out of the room, Cori quickly following. Then the turtle in purple started to leave too. "Donatello, where are you going?" asked the rat mutant. Donatello (great, now I can stop calling him the turtle in purple...that was starting to get annoying) turned around. "I'm bringing Victoria in here."

The rat nodded. "Yes, that is wise." After Donatello left, he turned to me. "Welcome, to you and your allies. My name is Yoshi, but you can call me Splinter. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Misto walked up to him. "Thank you, Splinter. My name is Mistoffelees, but you can call me Misto, and that's my Uncle Munkustrap." he said, holding out his paw for Splinter to shake. Just as they were shaking paws, we heard someone clear their throat at the entrance to the room.

It was Donatello, and he had Victoria with him. Her small paw was grasped in his hand, almost disappearing in the thick green skin. A long pale pink mask was tied around her sky blue eyes, and braided down to her waist over her right shoulder. At the end of it was a large melon pink flower that might have been fake. Two of the exact same flowers were tucked behind her ears. She also had a pink belt that held her strange weapons, pink cloth wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and a pink collar studded with small diamonds around her neck, fitting perfectly.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw that collar. That was the exact same collar her parents gave her after her birth as a gift! I was there when she received it!

 _(Flashback)  
I held my wife Demeter close as we all stood in a circle, watching our leader, my father Deuteronomy hold our newest edition to our family-like tribe._

 _One day ago, my long-time friends Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks had their third child and second daughter, Victoria. She was beautiful. Her fur was spotless white, and her eyes seemed to reflect the entire sky._

 _My father beamed at her as she smiled up at him. She held out her tiny paw, as if reaching for him. He them looked up at Jenny and Skimble. "Will you both present your welcome gift to your daughter?"_

 _Whenever a kitten was born in the tribe, the parents gave him of her a gift, welcoming them to the tribe, and the world. It was an incredible thing to watch, gaining a new member, expanding our ever-growing family. I loved every second. It made me excited for when it would be me doing it for my first son or daughter someday._

 _Victoria was handed to her mother, and Skimble held up a pink collar bejeweled with tiny diamonds, barely bigger than grapes. As the collar was placed around her neck, my father began his short, but wonderful speech._

" _Toms and queens, today, our newest member has become one of us. She will grow to be strong, brave, graceful, kind, and loyal. Let us thank the Everlasting Cat for this blessing, for today, please welcome our next Jellicle...VICTORIA!"_

 _As the tribe applauded, Skimble took Victoria, and he and Jenny walked to the center of the circle of Jellicles, where everyone could see their daughter. My father was right. And we would spend every waking moment loving watching her grow up…_

 _(End Flashback, still Munkustrap's POV)  
_ That collar...she was wearing it. Imagine her reaction when she found out it was from her parents? Heck, imagine her reaction when she learns that her parents are still looking for her?! Boy will she be pleased. Much better than she looked right then.

I could see a bunch of emotions going through her eyes; confusion, fear, hope, and a bit of bloodshot mixed in. I could see why. She must be so emotional right now, finally knowing that there were other like her.

"Hi." she said in the same small voice as earlier. "My name is-"

"Victoria." I finished for her. "We've been searching for you ever since you went missing."

Her sapphire eyes went wide. She looked up at Donatello, who had the same surprised expression, before turning back to me. "I can explain everything for you," I said, "Just sit down, and let us talk."

She took a deep breath, and sat down next to Donatello. "Okay...tell me what's happening…"

 **A/N**

 **OMG THAT IS AWESOME!...Anyways, if you've found this, thank you so much for reading the second chapter ! Please leave a review, I am just dying to know what people think of this, and please also favorite and follow!  
And as always…**

 **Stay tuned!;)**


	3. The Lost Secrets

**A/N.  
First of all, congrats if you've actually found this! Not many people find things in the one story sections of cross-overs. Second of all, I want to give a shout-out to my first three followers and first favorite! You're awesome! Also, if anyone wants to see what Victoria looks like, or Munkustrap, of Coricopat and Tantomile, or even Mistoffelees, you can google CATS the Musical and then put in the respective character's name. There are some great pictures. Also, I don't know how old April is, so I'm going to assume that she is fourteen, turning fifteen two months after this (thanks TMNT wikia). Okay, let's get on with the show! After you're done reading, please leave a review (please?), follow and favorite (if you wish), and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two: The Lost Secrets.  
** _Time: Unknown.  
Location: VERY Unknown.  
Date: September 29th, 2012.  
POV: April…_  
"Hey! You can't keep us in here! We know our rights!" I shouted as I pounded on the glass door.

Dad sighed. "I... don't think they care about that very much, April." he said sadly. I gritted my teeth. They couldn't do this to us! And I wasn't about to let them push us around. "Well, we can't just sit here! We have to do something!" Dad looked pretty doubtful. "April, what could we possibly do?" I grinned at him, suddenly having an idea.

A few minutes later, I flopped down onto the floor and yelled, "Oh, my stomach! The pain is unbearable!" One of the crazy, robot-like men came in to check on us, and Dad tried to sneak out behind him. But a second later, the man turned around. That's when I jumped on him and tried beating him up with everything I had. It seemed as if he had lead for bones!

In the end, we both ended up right back at square one. I turned to face Dad, sheepishly. "Or...maybe we could just sit here." Dad did a facepalm, but smiled. "It was a great idea, sweet-heart." Suddenly, we heard a groan. Behind where Dad was standing, a cat/human- like creature was waking up. She looked almost human, but every one of her features were cat! I'm not lying, she had fur, claws, a tail, everything! Her right eye was a bright blue, like mist, and her left eye was a deep, beautiful emerald color. They darted back and forth, taking in the scene in front of them.

I was afraid. I didn't know what she was, or where she came from, or if there were more like her. She was even more scary than the weird lizard things before! And, she could be dangerous!

Well, that is...until this happened.

When she saw us, she yelped in shock and scrambled backwards. "St-st-stay back!" she shouted in fear. "If y-y-y-you do anything to h-harm me, I'll-I'll-" she stuttered, but then seemed to relax. She then curled up into a ball, hugged her knees, and silently wept in terror.

I had never felt more guilty or terrible in my life. This girl wasn't dangerous! She was even more scared of us than we were of her! On the outside, she looked different, but inside, she was just like us! She must have been so frightened.

I knelt down and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled at the touch, and looked up. "Hey, it's okay." I said. "My Dad and I won't hurt you. We promise." Silence from the girl. Then, she started to shiver, and she shook her head. "No! Munkustrap always says that humans are dangerous! We're forbidden to go near them! Jellicles can't been seen or known about by them!" she shouted. Then, she slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide and watery, and began to let out muffled screams.

Dad ran over to calm her down, but that only escalated the situation by at least ten times worse. "Get away! Get away! Please!" she begged, hyperventilating. I looked at Dad sadly. "Let's let her calm down." I said. We walked to the other side of the cell, and watched as she lay on the floor, panting from the exhaustion of the sobs racking her body.

"Poor girl." Dad breathed. He was right. This whole experience must be traumatizing to her. "I wish there was a way we can help her." I whispered.

 _Time: 11:12 p.m.  
Location: New York City Sewers.  
Date: September 29th.  
POV: Victoria...  
_The next hour was one of the best and worst hours of my life at the same time.

Munkustrap had begun to explain the things we would find confusing first, just to get them out of the way. Apparently, I wasn't a mutant, but a long lost tribe of mysterious creatures called Jellicle Cats. Jellicle Cats live in tribes, and hide out in places created by our ancestors. We can take on appearances of normal cats, but that takes awhile to master. The male cats are called toms, and the females are queens.

Our home looked like an abandoned junkyard to the human eye, but on the inside, it had been magically expanded to make everything the size it would been to a normal cat. This was where we lived, without humans discovering us.

Humans couldn't see us, because they would capture us for science and our kind would be in imminent danger, though every now and then there are a few trusted humans. Some Jellicles could be born with magic. We had some very strange names that humans have never heard before, which explained the names Munkustrap and Coricopat and Tantomile, and I would bet the little black kitten had a strange name too.

Each Jellicle has some kind of job in the tribe, like protectors (guardians of our home) or the Gumbie cat (caretakers of the tribe), and one of the most important, the tribes main dancer, which like dancing (and every Jellicle knew how to dance), is our symbol of being united, being bonded, being our own tribe.

It was all kinds of amazing information. I never stopped listening. I had noticed that Donnie and Sensei were listening too, even though they most likely wouldn't understand this kind of thing. The little black and white kitten stayed close to Munkustrap, almost hiding behind his back. He must have been shy. I waved to him a few times. He waved back, but hid again afterwards. Then, Munkustrap began explaining what had happened to me.

If you turned your back on your tribe, like leaving without special permission, you would be banned from re-entering the tribe. It had happened to Munkustrap's mother, whose name was Grizabella. She was the tribe dancer, but never spent time with her family, and was preoccupied with her dancing. When confronted by Munkustrap and his two younger brothers, Tugger and Macavity, a guilty Grizabella fled, and was banned. She had never been seen since. Ever.

"My youngest brother Macavity took her disappearance with uncountable amounts of grief." said Munkustrap. "He was closest to her out of everyone in our family, and now that she was gone, he had nothing. Eventually, he ran off too, and we had to ban him as well. But, he came back and started terrorizing us. Something had changed in him while he was gone. Something evil, had taken over his already almost insane state."

I gulped and gropped for Donnie's hand. He immediately grabbed my hand, knowing that I wasn't going to like what came next.

"The terror continued, but we sought to ignore it. Then, a few years later...you were born. My father Deuteronomy, the head of the tribe, took one look at you and told me that you were destined to be our next lead dancer."

I gasped. The lead dancer for the entire tribe….. _Was me?!_ That was a huge honor for our tribe!

"Well, news travels fast around our area, for Jellicles anyways, and Macavity threw a fit when he heard that you were are new lead dancer. I think he thought we were disgracing our mother. Anyways, three months later, one night, I was patrolling the north face of the Junkyard, when I heard screaming. It was you, Victoria."

I decided to speak up. "You can call me Vicky if you want." My voice sounded like it was getting choked up.

He nodded. "Okay, Vicky. Anyways, after your scream, more followed, including the ones of your parents. I rushed back to the center of the Junkyard as fast as I could, only to find Macavity running off with you, and most of the adults that had tried to defend you unconscious, including your parents. After that...for months on end, we searched for you every day. But after a year, nothing."

Thick tears were falling down my face. This was a terrible way that I had been taken from my home! To think I had been snatched from underneath my parent's noses, just for the satisfaction of a wicked Jellicle's envy!

A grin now crept across Munkustrap's face. "But, now that we've found you…"

I jumped up, knowing exactly what he had in mind. Donnie jumped at my sudden movement, and quickly stood, stumbling a bit. "Um, Vicky, what are you doing?" he asked. I didn't answer right away. "I can see my parents again?!" I asked. I had dreamed of finding my parents since, well, forever! Since I could remember actually. They were probably just amazing, waiting and dreaming for me to come home to them. And maybe I had siblings too! Another dream of mine was to be a big sister.

"What are my parents like?!" I asked eagerly. Donnie seemed to straighten up a bit, his face having cheerful expression. But at the same time, it seemed almost...terrified. Uh oh. Maybe I would see about that later.

"Well, your parents names are Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks. I've known them since we were tiny kittens, and they're very wonderful. Skimbleshanks is a very nice Jellicle, always telling the other kittens stories of his kitten-hood, or about the train station nearby, which is where he works, as a normal cat. I think his owner is the person who owns the station, but I am not sure. Now, Jenny is almost exactly like Skimble, but about a thousand times more cheerful. She's the tribe's Gumbie cat, and spends most of her time with the kittens, and they're all about your age, so you can spend a lot of time with her if you want. She's always helping out the tribe, and we all really like her. You're going to like them very much."

These were my parents. And they sounded _epic_! "Do I have siblings?" I asked. I swear, Munkustrap's face looked ready to explode with happiness for me. "Yes. You have three siblings, a brother and two sisters."

"Sisters!" I screamed with joy and turned to Donnie. "Donnie, I have sisters!" He gave me two thumbs up. "I know Vicky, that's great!" he said.

Munkustrap continued when I sat down. "Your two older siblings are twins. Brother and sister, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. You might want to watch out for them, because they've been known to cause a bit of mischief and pull pranks. Also...their favorite hobby is stealing from their human owners." Donnie and I giggled at that last part. We heard a small squeaky laugh come from behind Munkustrap, and the black and white kitten peered out at us again.

Munkustrap waved at the kitten, and after he disappeared again, Munkustrap continued. "Last, but not least, is your little sister Jemima. She...really misses you." He began to frown. "How did I know that this was also going to be hard to tell?"

"She's eight, two years younger than you, but she wants to meet you badly. None of the other kittens have really been close to her as friends, and she rarely ever talks. As a matter in fact, I think the only Jellicles she's ever talked to, are me, your family, and my father, our tribe leader. Most of the time, she's also looking sad."

This, had me stunned. "My disappearance left _that_ much impact?" I asked. My poor sister, silenced by the bitter sting of my absence. All she wanted was a friend, and Macavity took that away from her before she could even be born! Now she had _**nothing**_! I felt like crying again. No, I did cry. I just didn't notice until the tears were tasted, the sobs began ripping through my throat, and Donnie's arms were around me, comforting me. "Shhh, Vicky, it's okay." he whispered into my pointed ear.

No. I'm sorry Donnie, but I wasn't okay. My poor little sister was **suffering** , and I never knew.

"I have to see her!" I said in between sobs. Donnie pulled away for a few seconds and wiped away my tears. "Shhh, shhh, what was that?" he asked. I looked up at my brother, his figure blurred by my tears. "I have to see her. I can't let family suffer."

That was one of the many vows I said as a tiny kitten. I would never let a single family member suffer, or any of that type of pain. If they've had any problems like that, they would come straight to me. It's helped a bunch of times over the years. And I've never broken that vow. We all, especially Donnie, remember this like the back of their hands (paws for me).

Donnie firmly nodded. "I understand." he said, but there was a funny tone in his voice, like fear. I turned to face Munkustrap. "I have to go see them." He did a double take, then got a weirdly guilty expression on his face. "Umm...about that…"

"What's wrong?!" asked Donnie. Sensei and I gave him strange looks. He had asked so frantically. I should ask him about that later.

But I didn't worry about that now. It was what Munkustrap said next that captivated our focus.

"The junkyard isn't even in America. We live in England."

 _Time: 2: 28 a.m.  
Location: The Junkyard, London England.  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Jemima…_

I feel as if I'll never sleep again.

I was just, eager. Knowing that the moment I would meet the queen who would probably be my best friend was ticking closer with every passing second, it was impossible to sleep.

Not able to handle it any longer, I got out of bed. To think.

I looked around the room, taking in the way it looked for a long time now. I had a bunk bed, which I had insisted on having when I was a baby. I had never slept on the top though, because I was saving it for Victoria. My big sister Victoria had disappeared two years before I was born, stolen from us by an evil cat named Macavity. He was angry about something, but I don't know what. But I miss her, more than anything, and I haven't even met her. It was as if an entire chunk of my life had been ripped from its place, and everything just felt wrong.

But I had hope. I had hope, that someday, she would return, and the broken pieces of my divided family would be mended. Victoria and I would be friends for life, and nothing would stop that.

I reached under my bed, and pulled out a box of hidden possessions. Well, that's what I told my mother it was. It was really…..all of my dreams. Picture after picture I had drawn or painted, of what my life would look like with Victoria. Embedded in the paper was images, pulled from my head and onto the smooth white surface. Images of two queen kittens, playing together, laughing together, talking, running, everything.

One was me, with my black and white fur, except the fur on my head was white and red. My eyes were dark brown, and enormous, filled with wonder and joy, as she takes in the scenery around her. A black collar with long silver spikes for protection was around my neck. But the other one...that was Victoria.

I had gotten every detail my mother had told me about her spot on. The spotless, porcelain white fur that looked like the most dainty little snowflake, the eyes that look like they could hold the entire, endlessly cloudless sky in them, the beautiful rose pink collar, looking as if it were weaved from the gorgeous flower itself.

Victoria could be my best friend. She would be the only person I could really talk to, besides my parents, who I rarely talked to in the first place. I never talked to any of the other kittens. They would talk to me, but most of the time I would just sit with them and nod my head when being addressed, as if I was only partially there, a shadow, a ghost, nothing but a slight gust of wind, silent and calm, that every now and then disappeared from all existence.

Not that any of my 'friends' would care anyways. They all think of me as nothing but the strange kitten who never talks. Once, a few years ago, one of them came up with the theory that I was actually deaf, but when Mommy and Daddy got word of that, they put a stop to it immediately. Sometimes, no one knows I'm even just inches away until a long time later.

I wonder if they know just _exactly_ how lonely I really am.

Suddenly, the thought of this sends me bursting into tears, and I flung myself to the floor. My drawings flew all over the room, settling after a few moments in flight.

I have no friends. No one would talk to me because of how silent I've been for so long. My family has been broken to the bone, and we were all just shattered remains of what we could have been.

We were nothing.

No.

 _I was nothing._

Suddenly, the door to my room went flying open and my parents came rushing in. "Jemima, what's wrong?!" asked Daddy. He went down on both knees and helped me sit up, but my entire body felt as if it were made of jelly, and then stuffed with molten lead. Daddy, sensing this, let my head rest against his chest. "Shh, shh, it's okay." he said, stroking the red and white fur on the back of my head.

"Why did she have to go?!" I blurted out. "Why did Macavity take her away?! If he didn't, maybe I could have friends! Maybe I could actually exist for once!"

My parent's jaws went slack. Mommy's eyes filled with tears as she also knelt down to my current height. "Oh, honey! Why would you **ever** think that?!"

"Because the others barely know I exist!" I said. "All I've wanted my whole life was a friend, and I've never had one! All they think of me is the weird queen who never talks! I'm nothing more than a shadow! A whisper! NOTHING!"

Their already gaping jaws lowered farther. "I thought that when Vicky get's here, she could change that." I continued. "Then maybe I would start to speak more, so I could actually belong for once."

"Oh, sweetie!" said Daddy, pulling me into a hug. "You've always belonged. We've never thought you were anything but incredible, never forget that. We know you want to meet your sister, and that you're angry that she was taken. We were angry too, with Macavity."

"Do you think if she comes back, I would fit in?" I sobbed. "I just want to be like, and with, everyone else."

"Yes. She can help with that." said Daddy. "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?" I nodded. Mommy had gone awfully quiet during all this. When Daddy and I stood, she was holding some of my drawings. "Jemima, did you draw all of these?"

I blushed and wiped away more tears. "I drew what it would be like if she was here with us. With me."

"They're beautiful." Mommy said, weeping again. "You drew her perfectly." Suddenly, I was blushing harder, but the grin on my face was growing rapidly. "Thank you." I replied, feeling happier than ever in my lifetime.

Tomorrow, everything was going to change.

I was going to have my first friend.

And everything would be okay.

 _Time: 11: 49 p.m.  
Location: New York City Sewers.  
Date: September 29th, 2012.  
POV: Donnie…  
_"You mean we're completely on the wrong side of the ocean?!" I said.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Munkustrap. "But, I have a solution for that little issue." He motioned behind his back, and out crawled the small black and white tuxedo patterned kitten. Up close, he looked only ten years old, just like Vicky. His copper-golden eyes were the biggest eyes I'd ever seen, and they were filled with warmth and happiness, but frightened at the same time.

"This is my nephew, Mistoffelees." said Munkustrap. "He's twelve years old. He's going to help with getting us home." Vicky looked confused, and I could tell that I did too. I definitely was very confused. How could the tiny kitten help? Munkustrap must have seen our puzzled faces, so he began to explain.

"Do you remember how I told you that some cats can be born with magic?" he asked. Oh, yes! I did remember...but, wait...I thought he was joking! "Well, Misto was born with magic. He knows how to do it like the back of his paw. For example...Misto, do you want to take over?"

Misto suddenly began to beam, and his shy expression melted away. "Sure!" he said, getting excited. He skipped to the middle of the room, and clapped his paws together. Suddenly, the room went pitch black. Vicky and I yelped in surprise, not expecting to be plunged into blackness. Then, a second later, a spinning orb of light appeared hovering in mid-air, sparkling and glimmering, illuminating Misto's exhilarated face. Then, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, I realized that Misto was holding it!

Misto stood, and threw the orb up into the air and it burst into a shower of glitter. The lights flashed on, and the black portion of Misto's fur turned to a flurry of colors. "PRESTO!" he shouted. Then, he did a cartwheel towards us, and snapped his fingers. A pink rose appeared in his hand, and he gave it to Vicky. Then, the most shocking of all, he ran back to the center of the room, closed his eyes, and levitated three feet off the ground!

"Tada!" he said. Vicky, Sensei, Munkustrap, and I all applauded. "That was awesome!" Vicky and I said in unison. True to our word, it was awesome! "Thank you." said Misto, his fur going back to normal. He sat back down with his uncle, and I noticed that he was next to him this time, not behind him.

"So, he's going to help get me to England?" asked Vicky. I shuddered at the thought of her being so far away from here, alone, without me to help her. Out of the five of us, me and Vicky are the two closest of siblings. That's how it's been for the past ten years. Now I was fifteen, and she was almost two months away from being eleven. We were pretty proud of how far we've come. _I_ was proud of how far we've come.

Then, my mind drifted from the thought of my baby sister, to the girl I had seen. She was...she was...I didn't even have words to describe her beauty. The moonlight caught in her fiery red hair seemed to make it blaze, her blue eyes shining like crystals, everything about her was amazing. I could go on and on for hours about her. But not now. I have to face my attention to Misto.

Vicky and I watched as he conjured up another spinning orb, only this one spun slower, it could only just fit into his palm, and instead of it being a silvery white, it was pink, like Vicky's mask. He handled it very carefully. "If I place this one on the floor, it would flatten out and turn into a portal." said Misto in his small, squeaky voice. "Then, if I go through it, I would end up in a place very close to home. And that's how we get back. It'll never close either, so we're in luck."

Wow! This kitten could do more than I thought! He glanced at me and said casually, "I know you're taking notes. I don't mind."

I immediately blushed. Indeed, I was taking notes. I just decided not to mention that little detail...oops...

Suddenly, we heard footsteps. Misto quickly blew on the orb, and it flickered out like a candle. A few seconds later, Leo ran in. "Guys, we need you. The rescue is about to begin."

 _Time: 12: 36 p.m.  
Location: The Kraang Facility Roof.  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Victoria…  
_Not long after, we were all climbing up the walls of the building. _  
_  
Leo explained everything to me, Donnie and Misto as we ran here (Munkustrap decided to stay back at the lair because he was still injured). They had found the man who was the ringleader in the kidnapping and interrogated him. The other kidnappers called themselves The Kraang. The had been kidnapping scientists from all over the city, including the man, though they still didn't know why they took his daughter too. He had lead them to the place where the family (and Coricopat's twin sister Tantomile) was being held. They had come up with a pretty good plan. They would crash a van into the gates, and distract the guards, while we climbed up the side. The van crashing part was already done, so we were right in the middle of climbing. My brothers were falling behind a bit, but Misto, Coricopat and I scurried up the wall at an impossible speed. When I got to the top, my jaw dropped wide open. "I didn't know I could move that fast!" Misto laughed. "Your Jellicle instincts are starting to kick in already."

We waited for my brothers (who all had surprised expressions on their faces at how we got up so fast), and found an air vent we could open. Once inside, Leo and Raph took care of the guards. "Okay, now we look for my sister." said Cori. Leo sighed. "Yes, now we look for your sister." he said, then whispered to me. "He won't shut up about his sister. He claims that they're psychic or something." Misto came up to him. "They are psychic. I'm not joking, it's creepy."

With that, the search began…..but only lasted for about five to ten minutes. Because we found the cells where prisoners are kept, but they were being guarded by what looked like aliens! In robot bodies! I wasn't lying, it was extremely real! And apparently my brothers and companions thought so too. "Alien robots!" said Donnie, clearly stating the obvious. Mikey suddenly looked very annoyed. If I could remember right, Mikey had actually seen one of these earlier, and tried to warn us, but we didn't listen. I suddenly wished very much that we had listened.

"Oh, alien robots,…" Mikey began. We quickly realized that this was going to most likely end with him yelling, and that would completely blow our cover, and tried to stop him, but it was already too late. "Where have I heard that one before? Oh yeah! _I've been_ _ **saying it for HOURS!**_ "

I leaped at my brother and slapped my hands over his mouth, but the aliens had already heard us, and began blasting strange lasers at us. I screamed as one of them nearly took the fur on the top of my head off. Fumbling for my kamas, I joined my brothers in the fighting (minus Donnie, who I think ran off to look for the girl, her father, and Tantomile). Misto and Cori stayed behind, watching us with interest and a tiny hint of fear. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Misto! Cori! We need help!"

"What can we do?!" asked Misto. "Misto, you use your magic!" I answered. Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked puzzled when they heard that. I took one of my kamas and handed it to Cori. "Take out as many of these guys as you can, okay?" I asked. He didn't seem to understand, but nodded anyways. I took my remaining kama and fought with all my might.

Misto and Cori had joined us. Misto wasn't using his magic just yet, most likely not to scare Leo, Raph, and Mikey, because they haven't seen it before. Cori was hacking away at a robot, clearly not knowing how to use my kama. I giggled, then ran over to show him what to do. He quickly got the hang of it. Just then, Donnie called over from somewhere behind us. "I found them!"

We ran over to see into the cell. Sure enough, there was the girl, her father, and Tantomile. When Tanto saw Cori, she almost threw herself against the glass. We could hear her hysterically screaming her brother's name with joy. The twins were crying with happiness. "Don't worry! I'll have you all out of there in a second!" said Donnie. The girl looked uncertain. "Okay, giant, lizard thing…"

"Turtle, actually." said Donnie. "I-I'm Donatello." he said nervously afterwards. His olive green cheeks went a very interesting shade when he blushed. The girl smiled. "April." she said. My brother blushed again. "Wow, that's a pretty-" But before he could finish his sentence, his face was slammed into the glass by Leo. "The lock Donnie!" he shouted, exasperated. I peeled Donnie's face off the glass and examined it for injury. "Leo, you could have hurt him!" I said. Then I turned to Cori really quick. "Cori, open up that little hatch in the wall. You'll most likely find a bunch of wires. I want you to break every wire with the blade on the kama, and that should get the cell to open! Okay?!"

Cori nodded and opened the hatch. In a swift snap, the wires were broken and the door slide open. But when we ran in, much to our shock, there was another door on the other side of the cell that was wide open. And we had made it right on time to see the three of them being carried away (and heard them. It wasn't hard to hear Tantomile, she was screaming her head off).

I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say this; that was the **worst** timing I had even witnessed.

Anyways, after that little mess, we had followed them out onto the roof, where the three of them were being pushed up a ramp into a helicopter! We had to act now, and fast, otherwise they were goners. But before we could get close, we found out we had _another_ problem on our hands.

It turns out, that when we had rammed that van into the entrance of the building, a whole bunch of mutagen (which was the glowing green stuff that mutated my brothers and Splinter) had spilled all over the man who was in charge of the kidnapping. Long story short, he ended up mutating into a…..giant weed. That's what Leo had called it anyways. Then, we started to attack, but we soon found out that if we cut off one of the long, arm-like vines coming off of it, they grew back!

Pretty soon, he had swatted us all away like flies. I had started to think it was hopeless, until a genius idea came into my mind. "MISTO!" I shouted. His small head popped out from behind a large generator, which the Kraang must have used for electricity. "Use your magic!" I continued. He nodded, and ran out in front of Snakeweed (which was what Mikey had nicknamed the new mutant by then). "Wait, what magic?!" said Leo. "Vicky, what are you talking about-OH MY GOSH!"

Leo, along with Mikey and Raph, had all yelped and jumped backwards when Misto's palms began to glow and his fur began to sparkle and light up. He aimed his little paw at Snakeweed, and fired lighting right out of it! Snakeweed hissed in anger when it snapped one of his vines off, and the smoking stump didn't grow back.

"That'll teach you to mess with The Conjuring Cat!" said Misto, trying to sound heroic. My brothers (minus Donnie) all had their jaws wide open. "Well...this might take some getting used to." said Donnie, seeing the expressions on the other's faces. Cori just sighed. "I've gotten used to it. He does this all the time back home."

Suddenly, we heard the sound of chopper blades starting up. I looked up to see the helicopter taking off. April had pressed her hand up against the glass and was looking at Donnie pleadingly. Next to her, Tantomile was silently crying. "Donnie, we have to get them!"

He looked up, yelped in surprise, and nodded franticly. "Vicky, onto my shoulders!" he shouted. I nodded and hoisted myself onto his back. I was extremely light, about the weight of a normal cat (that was kind of weird, but we didn't pay any attention to that right now), so that helped a lot in this situation. In mere seconds, we had flipped ourselves off the ground using Donnie bo staff to launch us upwards, and we were dangling of the bottom of the helicopter.

As is it couldn't get any harder...a Kraang poked his head out the door and saw us.

"Oh good!" shouted Donnie angrily and sarcastically. "For a second there I thought this was gonna be TOO EASY!" The Kraang fired at us and Donnie yelped again (he does that a lot). "Vicky! Hold on!" I gripped my little arms around his neck tighter. "You don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted. Luckily, Donnie had positioned himself so that neither of us could get shot. Though in my opinion, we were lucky Sensei wasn't here to see this, or he would have thrown a fit.

Then, I got another idea. "Donnie, stay still!" I shouted, then climbed onto his shoulders. "Vicky, what are you doing! You might fall!" my brother shouted in alarm. "Don't worry! I've got this!" I shouted back. He nodded firmly, but it looked as if he was trying not to panic for my safety. I got up to level with the Kraang, and in a flash, raked my claws across his face.

It fumbled to hold its head in its hands and fell over. I let out a cheer, hoping this stopped the enemy. But our problem only escalated, because the helicopter tipped, and April and Tantomile went plummeting to earth!

Donnie gasped, grabbed onto me, slung me onto his back, jumped, and caught both girls. It happened so fast that I barely had any time to register what had happened. Tantomile's arms were wrapped around his neck like a vice, and she was dangling next to me panting and weeping. April was in Donnie's arms, and his only focus was on her. "You okay?" he asked. She took a second to catch her breath, then sighed sadly. "Dad..."

Apri's father! We had completely forgotten about him! I looked back up at the sky. The chopper had righted itself, and was disappearing into the night. There was nothing we could do for her father.

By the time we came back to the others, Snakeweed was nothing but a pile of goop, and I had a feeling we wouldn't have to worry about him again for a long time (I ended up being wrong about that though. Really?!). Later that night, we dropped April off at her aunt's house, with Donnie vowing he wouldn't rest until her father was found alive and well. After that, we headed home. Cori and Tanto held onto each other the entire walk home. They were both unbelievably relieved that they were together again.

When we got back, Misto began re-telling the epic tale of what had gone down tonight to Splinter and Munkustrap, whose head injury was looking a lot better. After that, we stayed up until at least one in the morning telling Leo, Raph, Mikey, and the twins every detail about my story and the Jellicles (even though the twins already knew everything about Jellicles). Then, Munkustrap broke me some heart-pounding news; that he was okay to travel again, and tomorrow, we would be opening the portal to my home!

At that point, I didn't pay any attention to thinking about what was to come in the distant future. I didn't pay attention to the fact that the Kraang were now bent on destroying us all, or that a brutal enemy was watching the news in Japan, saw one of our weapons mistakenly left behind, and was planning a 'surprise visit', or that a very dangerous magic cat in London had sensed that I was alive, and was buying his time until he made his first move. I didn't pay attention to any of this. One thought dominated my mind.

Tomorrow, I was going home.

 **A/N.  
Baylee: Okay, for the next chapter, I'm going to veer away from the TMNT storyline and focus on CATS for a while. Next time, we're going to the junkyard! Yay!**

 **Alright, now that you've read this chapter, what do you think? Leave a review (pretty please? I don't have any on this story yet), favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay-Luna, what is it?!**

 **Luna (my sister): I have something to say to you're fans of this...LUNA RULEZ!**

 **Baylee: Sorry about her. She has a reputation for butting in at random times. We might be expecting this more often. Okay!** _ ***Clears throat.***_

 **And as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	4. The Ancient Tribe

**A/N.  
Hello everyone, and welcome back to 'The Bladed Snowflake'!**

 **I am soooooooooo excited for you all to read this chapter, because things are starting to get real. Also, there's an emotional reunion! And...I think that's it.**

 **When you're done, please, please, ppppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three: The Ancient Tribe.  
** _Time: 9: 06 a.m.  
Location: New York City Sewers.  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Donnie…  
_When I woke up, I could sense something clinging to me.

I sat up to identify them, although I knew exact _who_ it was. Sure enough, Vicky had gotten nervous in the night and came to sleep with me. Her fuzzy little arms were wrapped firmly around my neck, and her face was buried in my chest. I smiled to myself. Of _course_ she would come in here. That was how it always was with Vicky and me, ever since we were very little. Whenever one of us was scared about something and couldn't sleep, they would come to sleep with the other one.

Very gently, I nudged my baby sister. "Vicky?" I whispered. She squirmed for a second, then her adorable blue eyes opened. She glanced up at me and grinned sheepishly. "Good morning. And...sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind you coming in here." I said, slightly moving over so she could sit up. She sat up, stretched her arms high over her head and yawned. The fur on her head was a tangled mess and her mask was missing. I think it was back in her room.

"Okay Vicky, what's up? I can tell you came in here to sleep because something's wrong." I said. Vicky cringed when I said that, but grinned. "Wow, you already knew. You're really smart." True to her word, everyone had labeled me the smartest. More about that later.

Anyways, Vicky had a sad look on her face. "I'm just nervous. About today. I mean, I'm going to meet my birth parents for the _first time_! Will they be the way I've always imagined them? And what about my brother and sisters? Will they like me? What if all the other kittens don't like me? What if I don't fit in? And how will they react when I tell them about you? Or the rest of our brothers? Or Sensei?"

She stopped to take a breath. "It's a lot to take in and wonder about." she finished. I knew just how she was feeling. If this would be happening to me, that's exactly how I would feel too. "Vicky, everything's going to be okay. I'm positive of it."

She slowly nodded. Then, as we were walking to the door, she paused. "Donnie?" she asked, barely over a whisper. "Yeah?" I answered. "Umm...if Munkustrap let's you...do you think you could…," she looked up at me, directly into my eyes. "Come with me?"

I did a double take. I hadn't even thought of that! But now that I did think of it, she might get scared, or lonely without me, so that would be perfect! The only problem with that would be how the other Jellicles reacted to me, but I didn't care. If Munkustrap said I could come with, I wouldn't miss it for the world!

"Of course! I would love to come with!" I said. The beam on my sister's face was so bright at this point, I think her face was going to hurt later from all the smiling. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" she said, running from my room into hers so she could get her gear on. I watched from my doorway with pride. She looked so excited. And I was excited for her. But there was one thing nagging at the back of my brain.

 _What if she forgets about me?..._

...Maybe I'll worry about that later.

Once Vicky was done, we both ran to the dojo doors. Everyone was waiting outside for us. Mikey was leaning on the door and yawning, Raph and Leo were silently having a thumb-war (in which Leo was slightly losing), Misto was twirling a tiny, penny-sized flurry of purple sparks on his finger, Munkustrap was tieing a new bandage around his forehead, Master Splinter was sipping a cup of tea (which he drank often), and the twins were just glaring at each other, doing nothing.

When Raph saw us, he lost interest in the thumb-war. "So, you two finally decided to finish sleeping." he said with amusement. Leo lightly punched him in the arm, but then backed away when Raph gave him a glare. If looks could kill, Leo would be flat out dead in an instant.

"We were tired Raph, everyone stayed up till one a.m., remember?" said Vicky. Raph shrugged. "Fine by me, Princess."

Vicky growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Princess! You know I hate that nickname!" Munkustrap decided to speak up. "Okay everyone! Now, here's what we're going to do. I want you all to stand back as Misto does his work, okay? Good." We all took a few steps backwards until the tiny tuxedo kitten was standing in the center of the small circle we had formed.

Very slowly, he conjured up one of the orbs I had seen last night (the pink one), knelt down, and flipped his palm over. Instead of falling out of his hand, it dripped and poured out of his hand like liquid, and spread out until it looked like a large puddle of water (that was pink and sparkled). There was silence for a few seconds, and then Misto dipped his hand into it, dragging across the glossy surface. Ripples fluttered to life and bounced back and forth in the liquid and Misto drew his hand back. He looked up at us with serious eyes. "It's ready." he said.

Vicky and I drew in a sharp breath. I glanced down at her. Her already white face was almost transparent she had gone so pale. I leaned down to her height and whispered into her pointed ear. "It's okay. I'm gonna be there with you, you don't have anything to be scared of."

Coricopat did a double take all of a sudden and stifled a laugh. "Oh man, that's gonna be a real show for everyone else!" he said in a mix of sarcasm and amusement. Tantomile gasped and pushed him. "Cori! What did I tell you?! It's rude to read other people's minds without their permission!" She turned back to us while attempting to painfully hold her brother's arms behind his back. "I apologize for my brother's actions. He's so senseless sometimes!"

I was confused. "What do you mean? What did he do?" I asked. "He read your mind and thoughts." said Tanto simply. My jaw dropped. What?! Since when was he able to do that?!

"You weren't kidding about him being psychic, were you?" asked Leo. "Nope." Tanto answered. "I'm psychic, too. I can see glimpses of the future, but very rarely. And sometimes, under a full moon, Cori and I are physically connected and can share powers. The only downside of that is that we have to do everything in sync."

"Okay, after everything we've seen in the last hours since last night, I don't think we should be surprised." said Vicky. We all nodded, agreeing.

Cori, who had struggled out of his sister's strong grip, turned to face Munkustrap. "Is he going with us or not?" I knew he meant me. Now it was Munkustrap's turn to be confused. "What?" he asked, turning to me and Vicky. "Well," Vicky began. "We meant to ask you earlier, but...can Donnie come with us? I think I would feel a whole lot better and less nervous about this if he was there."

Munkustrap looked back and forth between Vicky and me. She gripped my hand as we waited for an answer. Then, a grin grew on his face. "I don't see why not." he said.

Yes! This was the exact answer we had been hoping for! Vicky began jumping up and down in excitement. "Yay!" she shouted. Our brother's eyes all bugged out in shock. "Wait, you're going with?!" asked Mikey. Vicky nodded. "I asked him about it earlier, and he said he would go if Munkustrap let him, and now he's going!" she explained enthusiastically. I felt my mouth form into a smile. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said again.

Sensei smiled at me with pride. "Good decision, Donatello." he said. Vicky ran over to our father and hugged him. She only came up to his waist-he was pretty tall-she was only about a quarter of his size. "Bye, Sensei! I'll be back later tonight!" she said. Then she went over to our brothers. "Group hug?" she asked, holding out her arms. Well, we're not exactly the hugging type, but with our baby sister, we just couldn't resist.

Once that was over with, we readied ourselves. "Okay, on the count of three, jump in." said Misto. Mikey, Raph, Leo and Sensei all stood back. Munkustrap, Cori, Tanto, Misto, Vicky and I all stood in a circle around the portal. "One…" we all said at the same time. "Two!..." We all got ready to jump…

"THREE!"

 _Time: 6: 26 a.m.  
Location: London (don't know exactly where yet...will in a minute…).  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Misto…  
_"THIS IS AWESOME!" I shouted. And who could say that I lied?

The six of us were hurtling through the portal at top speed, and I was having a blast. The only problem was that it was pitch black, so I couldn't see anyone. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who wasn't screaming their head off.

Suddenly, I was sharply thrust forwards and landed right on my tail. "Ow!" I squeaked. Well that was an unfortunate landing. Still, it was appreciated when I found out that I had landed right next to a puddle of sewage. I didn't even go near that.

Just then, uncle Munkustrap went flying out of the portal (which I found out at that petrifying moment that it was right behind me), and thank Everlasting Cat that I ducked in time for him to go sailing over my head. I shot out my hand and stopped him from hurting himself again with my magic right before he fell. He sighed in relief. "Thanks, buddy." he said. I giggled. "You're welcome." When I heard a hissing noise that had been overlooked before, Munkustrap pulled me out of the way. The portal began to glow and shake, then Coricopat tumbled out, did a somersault, and ended up sprawled out on the ground, face first. Uncle Munk and I cringed.

Once we helped him up, his sister followed a few seconds later. Then, last but not least, the Hamato siblings, who were clinging to each other like the end had come, came falling through. They sat panting for a few seconds, then glanced at each other and began to laugh. "That was awesome!" said Vicky between her fit of giggles. Her brother could only nod in response.

Tanto and I held out our hands and helped them up onto their feet. "Where did we end up?" asked Vicky. Munkustrap looked around. "Actually, I think we ended up in an abandoned sewer near the Junkyard. My brothers would usually hide here when they were in trouble. That was back when we were kittens. They would always come back smelling absolutely disgusting."

Okay, TMI Uncle Munkustrap. I did not need to know that about my dad and other uncle. Plus, I could see that everyone else looked pretty grossed out, so I broke the silence. "So, can we get going now?" I asked. "Oh, okay. Sorry." said uncle Munkustrap. With that, we walked off down the tunnels.

I could tell Vicky was starting to get nervous. She was walking very slowly, very heavily. Her brother was holding her paw, walking beside her. They weren't moving at a fast pace. Donnie looked a bit anxious. I walked up to Vicky, and held out my paw to her empty one. She glanced down at it, then at me. I grinned. "Go ahead." Also grinning, she gratefully took my paw. "Thank you, Misto." she muttered into my ear. It seemed as if her nervousness was seeping away. Donnie seemed to relax more too, but still looked wary. Together, hand in hand, the three of us went a bit faster to catch up with my uncle and the twins.

After a while of walking, uncle Munk held up his paw and we all stopped. The place we had halted at had a small ladder leading up to the surface. "This leads to the very edge of the Junkyard. When we go up, we will be inside the barriers." he explained, though I already knew this stuff. He turned to Vicky and Donnie. "Remember, everything is going to look oversized, big time, but that's normal in this place. It'll look like it's coming from a cat's-eye-view. Got that?" The siblings firmly nodded. "We understand." said Donnie.

Uncle Munkustrap slowly climbed up the ladder and pushed off the manhole cover to the left. Within seconds, he had disappeared, but soon after, his paw reappeared, motioning for us to follow. A shivering Vicky obeyed, followed by her brother, then me, and the twins took up the rear. The breaking dawn felt soothing and warmed me the second I emerged. The Hamato siblings were basking in it in awe. I suddenly realized that since they've been underground their whole lives, this was their first time being out in the day. I backed away a tiny bit, letting them have a moment together, watching the sunrise. The twins and uncle Munkustrap stood off to the side, watching. After a few seconds, uncle Munk went up to Vicky and placed his paws on her shoulders. She jumped, as if broken from a trance. "Are you ready?" he asked. She blinked, then frantically nodded. "Yeah, let's go!"

With that, we began to walk some more. By now, I was getting excited too. The piles of junk surrounding us were looking familiar. We clambered over abandoned pieces of unwanted trash and furniture, climbing up high surfaces and sliding down smooth ones, all the things I grew up doing. I really felt home again, and thrilled as well. Then, a familiar face made my thrill escalate by a thousand, because I knew him all too well.

"Misto, you're back!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Alonzo!" I yelled back. Sure enough, sitting and waiting for us was my fourteen-year-old older brother, Alonzo. He was mostly white, but had black patches and spots all over him. His eyes were dark green, very dark, like emeralds. He leaped from the high pile of junk he had been sitting on, most likely keeping a look-out for me, and ran over. Before I knew what was happening, he had scooped me up clean off the ground into a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you!" he said. "I missed you, too." I said with feeling. I did miss my brother a lot. The two of us were best friends, ever since we were found together after abandonment. Even though he didn't remember it, he told me the older cats said that he protected me with his life from...someone...after someone abandoned us...but he couldn't remember…

After abandonment, Alonzo and I were taken in by our current mom and dad. Their names are Tugger (dad) and Bombalurina (mom). Right before I was born, they found out they couldn't have any kittens. They were devastated, until Alonzo and I came along. One look at us, and all their sadness melted away to nothing. Right after that they adopted us and promised to love us with all their hearts, forever. Twelve years later, they've always kept that promise, forever indeed. We couldn't be happier. Just the four of us…

Suddenly, I heard my brother yelp in fear and stumble backwards. "Misto?!" he asked, falling over. I turned around, but all I saw was my five companions. Wait. Oh…..Donnie. How was I supposed to explain this?! Luckily, uncle Munkustrap took over the situation. "Alonzo, it's okay. He's a friend." he simply said. "Alonzo, this is Donatello, one of Victoria's adoptive brothers. You heard about them, remember?"

Alonzo, recalling the memory in which we told him about the turtles two days ago, nodded. "Oh yeah, right!" he said, but we could tell he was still a bit shaken. Donnie (who pretended nothing happened, but we could tell was also shaken by someone being a bit afraid of him), held out his hand to my brother. "It's nice to meet you." he said. They shook on it, hopefully settling the incident.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Alonzo answered. Then he saw Vicky behind Donnie, slightly hiding, and gasped. "And you must be Victoria! Oh my goodness, you look so pretty!" he said, looking her over. "Skimble and Jenny are gonna be thrilled!"

Vicky blushed, then shook at the mention of her parents, though it was barely noticeable. "Thank you." she muttered. "I'm so happy to be meeting them!" Donnie, sensing his sister was in a tiny bit of distress, came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way.

"Guys!" we heard someone say from behind us. We turned around to see the twins (who were looking pretty enthusiastic) were glancing down over the hill Alonzo had been keeping watch on. "The center of the Junkyard is right over the hill," started Coricopat. "And that's going to be where everyone will be waiting!" finished Tantomile. They said the final line in unison, which I could tell sent chills down Vicky's spine.

"Vicky, you're home!"

 _Time: 6: 52 a.m.  
Location: The Junkyard, London, England.  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Victoria…  
_" _Vicky, you're home!"_

' _Oh my gosh! I actually_ _ **am**_ _almost home! Don't pinch me now, OMG!'_

Well… that's a combination of what I **was** feeling, and what I **wished I was** feeling. This is the real one…

I gripped Donnie's hand so tightly that he almost silently gasped in surprise. He leaned down to my ear. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I'm so nervous!" I quickly whispered back. "I-I don't think I can do this!"

"Vicky, it's okay!" he said. "You can do this! I know you can! I'll be there the entire time, standing right there. It's okay!" That message, those powerful words, were what I think gave me my courage back. Heck, I've fought aliens, went on a rescue mission, and got to dangle fifty feet in the air from a helicopter in one night! This was so easy compared to that! I could do this! I would meet my parents and siblings with pride! I would love them, no matter what. I would make our family whole once again. I would bring real joy to our home once again. But most importantly…..for the first time ever…..

I would give my sister a friend.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, but gulped while doing it. Donnie smiled with happiness and together, hand in hand, we ran to the top of the junk hill, looked over the side-

And I think I felt my very heart stop.

It was beautiful. Bizarre. Breathtaking. I instantly fell in love with my future home.

The junk was formed into large, rolling hills around the circle, which was about one-hundred feet across, all four sides. Most of the largest pieces of furniture had been made into den-like homes for the tribe. Long strings of old christmas lights had been strung from the highest points of junk, crisscrossing over the junkyard, giving a soft, warm feeling of welcome. But what surprised me most were the decorations. Along with the lights, there were multi-colored streamers hanging over the Junkyard, balloons were tied down everywhere, and right over one of the dens, was the enormous banner. This was what it said:

 _ **WELCOME HOME VICTORIA!**_

"Whoa!" I heard Misto say behind me. "They went all out!" Everyone had come up to see. They were speechless.

Suddenly, another Jellicle rushed out of a den and pointed at us! "Look!" she shouted. "They're back!" Then she rushed up the hill, and thrust herself into Munkustrap's arms. "Munkustrap!" she shouted. "Demeter!" he yelled back in delight. He turned to us. "Vicky, Donnie, this is Demeter, my wife." Demeter squealed in delight when she saw me and took my paws. "Hi, Victoria! Oh my gosh! We thought we'd never see you again, we were so worried! Come on, everyone is waiting!"

She took my paws and ran down the hill with me. Everyone else followed, fast. As if on cue, Jellicles began to stream out of the other dens with excitement, and most of them were shouting my name. They varied from adult, to kittens who were only a year or two younger than me. It was a bit overwhelming to be honest! The tribe formed a sort of circle around me, and my traveling companions were lost in it. I hoped no one would freak out if they saw my brother.

Suddenly, I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins.

Because from the back of the crowd, a figure was pushing their way through.

Moments later… an absolutely _tiny_ Jellicle kitten had come forwards. She looked not a day over maybe six, even though I could tell she was eight. Her fur was black and white, except for the fur on her head, which was red and white, and her eyes were the biggest I had ever seen, enormous, soft brown eyes, which were staring directly at me, in utter shock. Then, she let out a tiny squeal of joy and pulled two more Jellicles who had followed her to the front.

One was a male, and the other was female. They had the exact same fur pattern, mostly orange with white and black, though the female's coat had less black. The girl had the same brown eyes as the tiny kitten, but I did a double take when I saw the boy's eyes. Because they were the exact same color as mine! When they saw me, their jaws went slack at the same time, and the boy just barely had time to catch his twin sister (I was certain they were twins at this point). Luckily, he did catch her, but it took a few moments for her to regain her balance, with some help from her brother and the tiny kitten. When they looked at me again, their eyes were all soaked with tears of happiness. That's when it clicked in my mind. ' _They must be_ _ **my siblings!'**_ Then, the twins moved to either side of the pathway that the crowd had formed and the tiniest kitten tugged the two final Jellicles to the center.

And that was the moment I felt as if I could drop dead of shock at any moment. Because I was almost certain that I was looking into the faces of my _**mother**_ and _**father**_!

My mom had cream-colored fur with light, cinnamon-colored patches all over, and a gentle face complete with the same soft brown eyes as my sisters. Anyone who looked at her could tell how much she cared about someone, anyone. It didn't matter, as long as it was loving. My dad's fur was almost entirely orange, with a few brown stripes that had the faintest bit of white too. His face, adorned with emerald green eyes had almost exactly the same gentleness as my mom's. They looked like the kind of parents who would give up everything for their children, the kinds of parents who would go out of their way to make sure they got enough attention, the kind who would let their children sleep with them when they had nightmares, even if their children were teenagers. They would even give their lives for their kid's lives. And those were exactly the kind of parents I had been dreaming of my entire life.

For some time, I just stood, staring at my long lost family with no emotions. Everything felt numb. I couldn't move. As a matter in fact, no one could. Dead silence rang through the Junkyard with an eerie echo, curling around our very souls like cat tails made of pure mist, whisping around leaves and weaving soundless through an abandoned woods. That was how it was for a long time. Everyone just stood, watching a miracle unfold motionless and deaf to this Earth. And that's when mom burst into sobs.

Suddenly, I felt myself running forwards. The scenery around us blurred to lines and colors as the rest of my family lunged forward as well. This was it. The one part of my life I had been waiting for ever since I ended up in NYC was fast approaching with every second, every heartbeat, every moment! Faster and faster...the seconds until I reached them were ticking down and away...almost there!...and with every last ounce of strength in me, I threw myself into my family's waiting arms and cried like there was no tomorrow.

All four of us had sank down to our knees. We could hear thunderous applause from the Jellicles around us, but I didn't care. I was home, actually _home_. Sitting here with my parents and siblings, in a very undignified manner, but who cares about that, and unable to hold back how ecstatic I was.

Mom was continuously stroking the back of my head and kept muttering something unintelligible because she was hyperventilating so much. My brother took one of my paws in his hands and said tearfully, "Welcome home, Vicky." His twin nodded. "We missed you so much." she continued. The tiny kitten had her arms wrapped firmly around my ribcage, because that's how high her arms came up to. "Oh my gosh! You're actually here!" she said excitedly through her own breaking voice and shimmering tears. This had to be Jemima. Then, Dad whispered his own words of kindness into my ear that changed everything for me, and I knew just how right I had been about my dreams of my family.

" _My girl. My beautiful, baby girl."_

 _Time: 7:18 a.m.  
Location: The Junkyard, London England.  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Jemima…  
_After the reunion, we ran into our house and began the introductions for my sister.

And I don't mind admitting that I was a bit too excited.

" **OH MY EVERLASTING CAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"** I shouted. "I've been waiting to meet you for so long!" Victoria was still drying her eyes a tiny bit. "This...this is amazing." she said at last. "I'm still having a hard time thinking I'm not dreaming, but this is too good to be a dream!" she said happily. I hugged her again. "Nothing's ever a dream around here. You'll learn that very quickly." I said. And heck, it was true. More about that later.

We all sat down and began the official thing to do; catch up on the ten years we had been separated and learn about what was going on in each other's lives.

Vicky had gone first. After she was stolen that dreadful night, Macavity had taken her to New York City, in America, because he knew that was the last place we would look for her. There, she was found abandoned by a mutant rat named Splinter, who took her in as his daughter. He already had four sons, who were five at the time, and they became her brothers. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They were also mutants. Mutant turtles to be exact. And that wasn't even the end of it. Her brothers and adoptive father were also ninjas! And I mean ninjas like the Japanese warriors ninjas! They had trained Vicky to be a kunoichi, a female ninja, and that was what she had been doing for the last ten years. Last night was the evening of her brothers' fifteenth birthday, and they had been allowed to go the the surface for the first time. That was when I asked one of my first questions.

"What do you mean by 'the surface'?" I asked. Vicky fiddled with the ends of her mask. The mask was very pretty. I wish I had one like hers. "Well, for our entire lives, my brothers, father, and I have always lived underground. Sensei (that's what we call Splinter) said that we would most likely be feared and rejected if anyone ever saw us, and that we would never be accepted into the world. So, up until last night, we hid in an abandoned subway station that's surrounded by sewers (mostly clean sewers, don't worry) that we call 'The Lair'. Then, last night, we got to go up for the first time. It was incredible!"

"And...that's when I saw Munkustrap. And the twins. And Misto." she said slowly. "Then there was a small disaster where Tantomile was kidnapped, but she's fine now, as you saw earlier. I'll tell you more about that later. Anyways, while that happened, Munkustrap told me everything. This morning, Misto made a sort of portal, that can transport me here to The Lair and back, so that I can come and be with you guys any time I want, and you can be with me any time you want, as long as it's okay with the rest of my family."

This...was...awesome! Who knew my sister would be so much better than I imagined?!

After that, Mommy and Daddy launched into some more explanations about stuff Munkustrap might have left out. Stuff like The Jellicle Ball, and the dancing, and a lot of things. It took up almost a hour. By the time they were done, Vicky had taken out a notebook and was jotting down notes, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were both asleep. I nudged them awake. "Okay you two, time to get up now." I said softly, but sternly. Rumpleteazer jerked awake, and shouted "I don't have a crush on Coricopat!" suddenly. Then she blushed and quickly elbowed Jerrie in the arm. "Wake up you lazy idiot!" she said. Vicky and I laughed. Mommy and daddy on the other hand...didn't look so amused. Mungojerrie yelped and jumped about a foot off the couch.

Rumpleteazer shrugged it off. "Mom, can we introduce Vicky to the other kittens?" she asked. OMEC (don't ask just yet)! I completely forgot about that! Luckily, mommy nodded. "Okay, you four can go. We'll come out later." With that, I jumped up, took Vicky's paw and we ran outside. Once we were out there, however, I got a bit of a surprise. Most of my friends (the other girls anyway) were surrounding...just about the strangest creature I had ever seen. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that this was one of Vicky's adoptive brothers. The other female kittens, Etcetera, Electra, Sillabub, and Cassandra, were all bombarding him with what sounded like questions. Pouncival, Carbucketty, Tumblebrutus, and Plato, the male kittens, were keeping their distance, giving Vicky's brother strange glances. Coricopat was sitting off to the side, watching the scene with interest. The only reason they hadn't gone over was because they already met her brother. Misto on the other paw, was nowhere to be seen. I think he was with his mother.

Mungojerrie put two fingers into his mouth and whistled. The girls turned around, then began coming over to ecstatically introduce themselves. The boys began coming over as well. Only problem, with all the excited shouting, Vicky could just barely hear any of them. I rolled my eyes and decided to step in. "Okay! Okay! One at a time! She just got here, can you give her some space?" I asked. The other kittens jumped back a tiny bit. Then, they began to nod. "Okay." said Electra. The rest of the kittens began to introduce themselves to Vicky, one by one this time. After that, they all went to get someone and told us to wait. Vicky's brother walked over. "Thanks for the save!" he said. "It was getting a bit crowded."

"You're welcome." said Vicky. Then she nudged me forwards. "Donnie, this is my little sister Jemima! Jemima, this is my big brother Donnie. I told you about him before, remember?" she said. I nodded in response, then held out my paw to Donnie. "It's nice to meet you." He shook my paw. "It's nice to meet you too." he said.

 _Time: 7:42 p.m.  
Location: The Junkyard, London England.  
Date: September 30th, 2012.  
POV: Donatello…  
_Needless to say, Vicky and I were having the time of our lives. If only it lasted longer than it did...

We've only been here for mere hours, and it was already more incredible than I thought. Every Jellicle had come up to me by now and introduced themselves (and I'm pretty sure every one of them had one or two questions). I don't think I had to learn so many names at once in my life! Once they got to know me, they insisted on showing me and Vicky around, which we happily said yes to. While we were busy with that, we also got to know more about a few of the other Jellicles living here. They even had their own resident genius!

The one who had told me this was a bubbly little kitten named Etcetera. She couldn't have been at least half a year younger than Vicky. "He's my big brother, Tumblebrutus. But he's kinda bossy, and a bit grouchy too." she told me. "He's twelve."

Later on, I met a few more Jellicles that I had overlooked, including Tumblebrutus (and his sister's description of him wasn't very off).

Then, not long after, the real trouble began. Munkustrap's wife, Demeter, began to act strange. When she walked around, she looked stiff and alert, and every time someone talked to her, she jumped and hissed, as if they were going to attack her. After a while of this, I decided to ask what was wrong. This was the answer I got:

"I'm sensing a strange presence here." said Demeter. Her electric green eyes were darting around, surveying the area, and her golden and black fur was on end. "I haven't felt this in a long time." She ran over to Munkustrap, who was closest. "Munk, it feels like... _he's_ here!" I had no possible clue who she was talking about, but apparently, Munk did. His stormcloud gray eyes went wide. "What?!" he asked. "Where?!"

Demeter had no time to answer, because a second later, we heard a startling crash. The lights went red and purple, flashing on and off and giving the entire scene a haunting look. Everyone in the Junkyard jumped and knelt close to the ground. Some of the adults stood over their kittens in protective positions. Demeter screamed. "MACAVITY!" she yelled in terror, throwing herself into her husband's arms.

I knew that name! That was one of the names I heard in Munkustrap's story, of how...Vicky was taken. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks had been dumped on my head. We were being attacked by the same Jellicle who had kidnapped Victoria from this exact location ten years ago! Was he back to...do it again?!

Immediately, I grabbed my bo staff off of my shell and tried not to think about this sickening possibility. "VICKY!" I shouted, loud enough for the whole area to hear. Vicky, kamas drawn and looking mortified, came running to my side. Her siblings and parents followed franticly. Jemima looked directly at me. "Don't let them get her again!" Then she dove behind her father's back. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were being held close by their mother. I held Vicky tight by one arm, while I held my staff in the other hand.

Everyone else seemed to take our example. They were holding their kittens so tight, that a few of them looked as if they were being squashed. Misto and his brother Alonzo were holding each other while their parents formed a tight circle around them. Their mother was a red Jellicle with a few black spots on her limbs, and their father was a dark brown and gold cat with what I could only identify as a ridiculous-looking mane.

Then, we heard sinister laughing behind us. We all turned around…

And standing there, was one of the most terrifying beings I had seen in a long time. It was another red Jellicle, but his fur had jagged stripes of black, white, and gold, and his fur was so all over the place, it stood a good five to nine inches off his skin. It was his face that scared me. He had extremely sharp yellowing fangs, and dark emerald green eyes that reminded me of snake eyes.

He grinned at us with a twisted smirk, then set his eyes on me. For a split second, they went so wide I thought they were going to pop out of the sockets. His mouth was slightly open in shock, then he tilted his head to the side. ' _Incredible…"_ he muttered in a surprisingly deep voice. Then his gaze traveled downwards to Vicky. She hugged me closely.

"So," he said, stepping closer (in which we all took a step backwards). "This is the little brat who dares to take my mother's place." I stepped forwards, staff ready. "If you even _dream_ of laying a claw on her-"

But that was all I could get out, because he rushed forwards and grabbed my throat! I didn't even have time to cry for help. "Apparently, you have no idea what I could do to you in a matter of seconds." he whispered into my ear. "If I was in the mood, you would be flat out dead in a blink of an eye." I could only grasp at my neck, trying to catch as much air as possible. I was panicking, unable to breath. The Jellicles and Vicky were apparently being held back by magic, but they were putting up one heck of a fight. Eventually, Macavity loosened his grip and I relaxed for a second. It was a pretty big mistake, because I had let my guard down. He then threw me back into the crowd, sending not only me, but a few of the other Jellicles sprawling.

"DONNIE!" I heard Vicky shout as she ran forwards with Munk and Jenny. They helped me sit up. I was too woozy to stand. "Donnie, are you okay?!" asked Vicky, throwing her little arms around my waist. "It was awful!" she cried, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "You're face was actually turning blue! I was so scared!"

Whoa. It was that bad? I guess Macavity could do more that we thought, if he was **that** strong. While Jenny made sure there were no injuries to my neck, Munk turned to face his brother, who was watching the scene unfold with amusement. "You have no reason to be here. Vicky is home where she belongs, so you abandoning her doesn't matter anymore."

"Mother was twice the Jellicle she will ever be!" Macavity shot back. I felt my jaw drop. How dare he! _No one_ says that about my baby sister! I tried to get up, but Jenny pushed me back down again. She didn't need to say anything, but I could tell that this might get dangerous.

"Mother never deserved it. Not after she abandoned me and Tugger." said Munkustrap softly, but deadly. "She barely even knew we existed. We banished her for a good reason. She turned her back on her tribe. She turned her back on me, even when we needed her most!" he screamed, and to our surprise, his voice broke a tiny bit.

Macavity just stared. Then, finally, his faraway looking gaze broke and he scowled. "Fine! You may keep your new dancer. But I'll assure you, I will make every one of your lives-!" before he disappeared in a blinding flash.

Sorry that I couldn't add in that last word. Sensei would probably ground me for all eternity.

Once Macavity was gone, things slowly went back to normal, but everyone was still tense. Even the kittens kept warily glancing over their shoulders every now and then. Vicky's mother fussed over me possibly being hurt for a while, but dropped it when Munkustrap said it was starting to get annoying.

After that, Munkustrap decided that it would be best if me and Vicky went home for the night. Vicky's family complained for a while, but they all knew she would be coming back tomorrow. We said our goodbyes, then made our way back to the portal. Misto and Munkustrap went back with us. When we came back through, Sensei, Mikey, Leo, and Raph were all waiting for us. "Donnie! Vicky!" they shouted, rushing towards us.

Munkustrap turned to face me and Vicky. "Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow. Try to stay safe, okay?" he asked. Me and Vicky nodded. "We promise." said Vicky. Munk smiled, then jumped back through the portal. Misto turned to Vicky. "I'll see you tomorrow, Vicky." he said. Then, to my surprise, Vicky hugged him!

"I'll see you tomorrow, too." she said. They grinned at each other, then Misto waved at us. "Bye." he said softly. We all waved back. Misto then turned around, and followed his uncle. Once he was out of sight Leo turned to us, looking curious.

"So...how did it go?"

 **A/N.  
Yay! Another one up and out there!**

 **Now, next chapter, things get even more crazy! I've got some big things coming up. So, when you're done, leave a review (pretty please?), favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
